


True Happiness

by itbeajen



Series: 30 Days with Raha [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Reader-Insert, Teasing, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: At this point, the two of you were two parts of a whole, inseparable from each other.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: 30 Days with Raha [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	True Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #14 for FFXIV Write 2020  
> Part /pɑrt/  
> noun  
> a portion or division of a whole that is separate or distinct; piece, fragment, fraction, or section; constituent

On your travels, you have always heard about how wonderful it is to find someone you can spend the rest of your life with. Every Ishgardian you spoke to would speak so fondly of their loved ones, and while there would be some ups and downs in the relationship, overcoming each obstacle thrown at the two of you would make the bonds between you guys stronger.

The first time you heard their stories, you had only felt some sort of wistfulness, a longing to experience the bonds that they spoke of. You had only ever felt the affections and adoration that they spoke of once ever for one single person, a person that you never thought you would ever see again. 

Yet here he was lounging on the couch snacking on some coffee cookies that you made earlier today as he went over the report that he received from Krile the other day. Just seeing him filled you with a strange sense of happiness that you weren’t quite sure of. You’ve experienced happiness at the sight of seeing your friends again, but it doesn’t quite hold a candle to the amount of joy you felt upon seeing G’raha again. 

A smile touches on your face and you slowly make your way over until you flop onto the couch beside him. You roll over onto your back and scoot your way over until your head touches his thigh. The entire time you were doing this, G’raha had gotten startled by your sudden dive onto the couch, he had watched in silent amusement at your backwards inching. If you were attempting to mimic some sort of caterpillar, you were doing a rather poor job of it. 

“What are you doing?” he chuckled as he made space for you to place your head on his lap. As soon as you placed your head on his lap, you shifted and rolled over slightly on your side until you were comfortable. G’raha’s hand gently pats your head and asks, “What are you up to this time?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to use your lap as a pillow,” you teased and he fondly shook his head. His fingers gently thread through your hair and he softly mutters, “I won’t get any work done at this rate.”

“Isn’t that fine? Today is your day off isn’t it?”

“Hmm, are we both just going to relax and not get anything done on both our days off?” 

There was a soft chuckle and he leaned down to gently kiss your forehead. He loves the way your face flushes a pretty pink that spreads out from your cheeks across the bridge of your nose and to the tips of your ears. Your smile softened and you laughed, “Is there anything wrong with that?”

“No,” he answered in a whisper. His voice was so gentle, so tender and it made you weak. Maybe this was the feeling that all the older Ishgardians had tried to tell you about. All of them had so fondly spoken about how they were only one part of a whole when they were without their significant other, and you could see why. 

G’raha had given you so much more to love about life, and even the most mundane activities felt like they were much more enjoyable when you were with him. You wrapped your arms around his waist, snuggling up to him and he squeaked, “[N-Name], please!”

“Oh hush, you did this to me and I didn’t complain.”

“That’s not it, a man’s lap is… different from a lady’s,” his voice softly trailed off in embarrassment and your eyes widened in shock before sitting up swiftly. Peels of laughter escaped you and he frowned, “Please don’t tease me so.”

“I- I apologize, I was too inconsiderate. Perhaps when you are done with work then we can properly snuggle together, shall we?”

You don’t miss the way his breath hitches in his throat, and you suppress the giggle that threatened to burst. But you knew it now, in the way that the world seemed so much brighter and livelier, that this is what it meant to truly be in love.


End file.
